How Flack Found Out
by YIsTheRumAlwaysGone
Summary: What will happen when Flack finds out about Danny and Lindsay. My first attempt at a fanfic and probably a very lame attempt at Humour


**AN:** This is my first ever fanfic so reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated. No beta so all mistakes are my own and I'm sorry in advance if it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own either the characters or the show or I probably wouldn't be sitting here in my PJs in the middle of the day.

* * *

**How Flack Found Out**

Danny Messer was sitting in the break room of the New York Crime Lab with Det. Donald Flack. Flack had spent the last 15 minutes telling Danny about some case he was working with Mac and Hawkes. Danny had spent the last 15 minutes watching Lindsay through the glass walls who was deep in conversation with Stella.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" asked Flack, finally noticing Danny's somewhat vacant expression. They heard Stella squeal something along the lines of, "Finally," and, "I knew it!"

They both ignored this. It was Stella after all.

"Ya, sure man. Case, body, blood. Whatever." Danny replied.

"Whatever?" Flack then realized that his friend's attention was focused on something over his left shoulder. Turning, he saw Lindsay walk towards the break room door.

"Dude, you've got it bad." He said as Lindsay entered the break room.

"I see you told Stella." Danny said to Lindsay, ignoring Flack's comment.

She laughed. "How could you tell?"

He smiled at her and Flack snorted

"Oh, you are so in denial."

"Denial about what?" Lindsay asked as she crossed the break room toward the coffee pot.

Flack sighed, "Oh, nothing Monroe."

Lindsay Frowned at Danny for a second, confused, then it clicked.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Not yet, thought you'd wanna see it."

"Tell me what? See what?" Flack was obviously confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Lindsay smiled again. "Shall we tell him?"

Danny grinned back. "Nah, let's show him"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. "If you insist."

She then walked over to where Danny was sitting, sat down on his lap and kissed him.

As soon as they were finished, which would have been much later if Danny had it his way, they both looked toward Flack.

His reaction was enough to keep them laughing for weeks after the fact. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide and he seemed to be having trouble getting words to form.

"B-but…" He stuttered, "You… I mean he… she…"

Danny and Lindsay both nearly fell off their chair in laughter The sound pf them trying to catch their breath after their near hysterical laughter seemed to shake Flack from his speechlessness. As soon as he was able to form a coherent sentence, his initial reaction was similar to Stella's.

"Well finally!" he said with a hint of exasperation, "How long?"

"About three months," said Danny, "give or take."

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Three months!" Flack seemed stunned again. "If you don't mind me asking, when was the first time you guys, you know, slept together?"

Lindsay turned slightly red and looked away.

"The night before the, uh, explosion." Danny answered.

"HA!" Flack shouted triumphantly to nobody in particular, "YES!" He then raced from the break room, leaving behind two very confused CSIs.

"Well," said Danny, "At least we don't have to worry about telling everybody, Stella and Flak will have it done by the end of shift."

"True." said Lindsay, "But it's weird, Stella asked me the exact same thing when I told her. She looked kind of upset when I told her the answer."

"Huh," he said, "weird… you don't think maybe they…"

"Nah!" They said in unison.

"Besides," she replied, "they wouldn't do any thing that juvenile. Would they?"

_Later in Mac's office_

A disgruntled Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Peyton, Sid, Adam, and various other lab techs watched as an overjoyed Flack picked up a large pile of cash from Mac's desk.

"I knew it all along." He said confidently while shoving bills into his pockets.

Stella laughed. "Really? 'cause that's not what Danny and Lindsay are saying."

* * *

**AN:** Again, my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome as are all other reviews


End file.
